


RP Session #1: What is Even Happening

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Swearing, ripped straight from an rp chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Ripped from an RP session, with some small edits.





	

[](http://us20.chatzy.com/22522384969866#) | 

| 

**Kibowa** started the chat 19 hours ago

**(Female) Tavros** entered for the first time 19 hours ago

**Observer** entered for the first time 19 hours ago

**democraticRebellion** entered for the first time 19 hours ago

**Kibowa** : hi

**(Female) Tavros** : LIERZ

**democraticRebellion** kk im here

**(Female) Tavros** : -_-

**Kibowa** : ((Let's do this))

**(Female) Tavros** : OK

**Observer** kk steals hands

**Kibowa** : *leads them to their shared hive*

**Observer** :)

**(Female) Tavros** : aLRIGHT HERE GOES NOTHIN

**democraticRebellion** : ((Kk imma continue escaping now))

**democraticRebellion** keepZ runninG

**Observer** changed name to **Carter (mainly observing)**

**Kibowa** : *The door has been kicked off it's hinges*

**(Female) Tavros** : dAMN

**Carter (mainly observing)** "Oh dang..."

**(Female) Tavros** : tHAT LOOKS BAD

**(Female) Tavros** : gO AWAY CARTER

**Kibowa** : *Inside you you can hear sounds of fighting and steel against steel*

**Carter (mainly observing)** goes away

**(Female) Tavros** : tHIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU

**Carter (mainly observing)** is not in this

**Carter (mainly observing)** observes

**(Female) Tavros** walks inside

**Carter (mainly observing)** is obseving

**(Female) Tavros** : -_-

**Carter (mainly observing)** IS THE OBSERVER AHHHHHHHHHHH

**Kibowa** changed name to **Odd-Eyes**

**Carter (mainly observing)** XD

**(Female) Tavros** : IM DISSAPOINTED CARTER

**democraticRebellion** ZtopZ runninG and hideZ behind the tree

**Carter (mainly observing)** y

**Carter (mainly observing)** I is observing

**Odd-Eyes** : Oh thank gog you're here please do stop them

**(Female) Tavros** : YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT JOIN

**Carter (mainly observing)** ok

**Carter (mainly observing)** left the chat 19 hours ago

**(Female) Tavros** "i-i'll try"

**Odd-Eyes** : *They are fighting quite brutally*

**Odd-Eyes** : *both have katanas*

**Person** (Carter (mainly observing)) joined the chat 19 hours ago

**Person** left the chat 19 hours ago

**(Female) Tavros** walks in "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

**democraticRebellion** : ((Dude wat da hell))

**Person** joined the chat 19 hours ago

**Person** left the chat 19 hours ago

**(Female) Tavros** : carter

**(Female) Tavros** : stop it

**Odd-Eyes** : *Neither stops*

**(Female) Tavros** looks at them both

**Odd-Eyes** : *Neither notices*

**(Female) Tavros** intensly shoosh paps them

**Odd-Eyes** : *Both freeze*

**democraticRebellion** layZ on the tree

**(Female) Tavros** hands them both complementary faygo

**Odd-Eyes** : *Neither take the Faygo*

**democraticRebellion** literally daZheZ at them

**democraticRebellion** "havent i introduced myZelf to you??::/"

**(Female) Tavros** "stop fighting, what is the point. It solves nothing, this is just needless violence. talk about your problems! would you rather have a miissing arm or hurt feelings?! you are acting like children and starting needless drama! I have to get dragged into this because you two cant act like mature adults!

**Odd-Eyes** changed name to **blueberryLancer**

**(Female) Tavros** : "

**blueberryLancer** : oh shit

**blueberryLancer** : *drops katana*

**(Female) Tavros** "god damn!"

**blueberryLancer** : *Gyre does the same*

**(Female) Tavros** walks out

**blueberryLancer** : *both are bleeding*

**democraticRebellion** "oh wait i already did >::/"

**(Female) Tavros** : i HOPE THAT WAS SUFFICIENT

**blueberryLancer** : *Odd-Eyes says thank you*

**(Female) Tavros** walks back in

**democraticRebellion** : ((Brb imma draw my character))

**(Female) Tavros** "get yourselfs fixed up! those will get infected"

**(Female) Tavros** feels moderately adequate with her actions

**(Female) Tavros** left the chat 19 hours ago

**blueberryLancer** : *Gyre retrieves the first-aid kit  
  
---


End file.
